Showers, Stroms, and Spring?
by Stormageddan
Summary: An unhappy Lucy Weasley stares out the window and thinks she sees someone outside...in the pouring rain. Just a One-shot written for Four Seasons Challenge.


_Author's Note_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/plots it contains. It all belongs to JK._

_This for the Four Seasons Competition given by Rosalie'sReven__ge on HPFC Forum. _

_Thanks to my wonderful sister for looking it over, and correcting my bad grammar and spelling!_

_ Hope you enjoy it! _

Lucy walked up the stairs slowly, staring hatefully out at the rain whenever she passed a window. She knew she was moping and being immature, she knew that she should suck it up and move on. But it was Easter morning and for the first time she remembered it had rained, let alone stormed like it was now_. _So _s_he was stuck in a house with her whole entire family, which, unfortunately, included Fred and James.

_Why did they have to be so mean to her? _Ok, yeah. They were just being their usual prankster selves, but right now it was just bugging her.

She stopped on one of the landings to stare out the window. The rain drops slide slowly down the pane of glass and she could easily hear the repetitive racket of the heavy drops hitting the roof. Moving her eyes past the window she looked down and caught sight of the willow tree almost at the end of the wards.

Her eyes widened and her legs unconsciously propelled her forward until she was squinting out the window, her hands against the glass. She could only just make out the silhouette of someone under that tree. The gray storm clouds...the pouring rain...the window obscured by rain drops...the hanging leaves of the tree...none of it was helping her _see_. Annoyed she pulled away from the window and started running down the stairs with quick and lithe steps, attempting to be as soundless as possible. Her parents wouldn't exactly be happy about her running out into the rain, but she had to know if someone was out there...laying under a dark willow tree in the rain.

She slowed as she got to the bottom of the stairs, walking as nonchalantly as she could. Uncle George had once told her the best way to avoid suspicion was to look like you knew what you were doing. Therefore, Lucy weaved purposefully but not obviously through the mob of her relations. Slipping through the kitchen and out the back door.

Once outside she took off, wind whipping around her as she ran barefoot across the grass. The second she broke through the hanging curtain of leaves, she stopped abruptly.

She was breathing heavily and completely wet, that along with the look of shock on her young face caused Teddy to laugh, a deep and resounding laugh. "You look like a drown kitten, Lucy." He said, smiling up at her from his spot laying on the wet grass.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. "Well if it wasn't raining so hard I wouldn't, would I?" She said this so scathingly that her opinion on the rain was obvious.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, but where's the fun it being dry?"

She answered his question with another, "Where's the fun in being cold?"

Teddy just smirked and dangled his wand from the tips of his fingers.

"That's unfair! Some of us can't use magic outside of school yet. Besides we haven't even learned warming charms yet." By now Lucy was starting to shiver.

"You only have to ask nicely you know. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" Nevertheless he cast the charm on her, "C_alidus_".

Lucy sighed as the warmth washed over her, a little of her anger an annoyance leaving with the cold, prompting her to answer his question truthfully, "I don't know really...I guess it's just...well it's raining! On Easter! And these past couple of weeks I've been swamped with homework even though I'm only a second year! It just started to become sunny and I even couldn't enjoy it at school. I was looking forward to the Easter holidays where I could finally relax and just...enjoy the weather. Why does Spring have to be so...so...inconsistent and spotty and...why can't it just say warm." At some point during this small rant Lucy had started pacing and making wild movements with her hands.

However when she threw her hands up, finishing her rant, and looked towards Teddy he only raised one eye-brow at her. "So your saying you don't like Spring because it's raining or because the weather changes?"

"Because the weather is always changing! And at the worst times, as if just for me. As if it changes with the sole purpose of ensuring my maximum displeasure. I don't mind the rain all that much, in fact sometimes I welcome it. After a long school day, when I still have homework left it's nice to sit by the fire with a mug of hot coco in your hands. I can appreciate the contrast between the warm and cozy Gryffindor common-room and dark and cold pouring rain outside." This time Lucy was much more calm, having sunk down until she was snuggling up next to Teddy, "But that's not what I want for Easter, you know? I want the light and warm atmosphere of a warm day with a slight breeze."

"So you're saying saying you don't like Spring because it's out to get you? That's awfully self-centered of you. All the weather in England changes just for Lucy Weasley, it takes nobody else's preferences into account, only _Lucy's_ and-" Teddy smiled at Lucy after she hit him on the chest.

"Come on Teddy, be serious about this!" Teddy started to open his mouth in reply but Lucy cut him off before he could get to far, "And don't you dare say something like 'but Sirius was never serious' because I will kill you."

Teddy feigned offense and placed his hand over his heart, "Well, I never! That joke became old generations ago, how could you think I'd sink so low?"

Lucy gave him one of those looks, "I heard you make one two weeks ago."

"Weeks. Generations. Whats really the difference?"

"And you're supposedly ten years older than me?...I don't buy it."

Teddy faked gasped, "How could you hurt me so Lucy! My dear sweet little Lucy, why must you be so-"

Unexpectedly, a really big raindrop fell from the tree and hit Teddy right on the nose. Little sprinkles had been showering them through out their conversation, but this was an abnormally huge one. Teddy stopped talking in surprise and went cross eyed trying to look at his nose.

Lucy having completely forgotten her previous gloominess, let go and just...laughed.

Teddy wiped his hand over his nose, which didn't really do anything since, although he may be warm, he was still soaked. He gave Lucy a bashful smile, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Is the spontaneous weather of Spring so bad when it's dropping raindrops on my nose?"

"No, I like it, when it does that...and I wouldn't call me your dear sweet little Lucy."

"Oh, and why is that?"

It was Lucy's turn to smirk, "Because I makes me seem so innocent." She then got up and walked off, leaving Teddy to ponder that last statement.


End file.
